vegetamus_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurentian Guard (Faction)
Formed in Age 476 after the collapse of the Roman empire the Laurentian Guard served as the military elite guard for Two Kings. For 27 years the Guard has maintained order throughout the Laurentian Kingdom. Yang was made a member of the Guard by her grandfather who recognized her potential to lead. A total of Seven elite members ever served in this prestigious position. Prince Eric Dominus formally dissolved the Guard in Age 1020 believing there to be no need for nor the Kingdom or state existed. Under Dominus I Feared across the land for their brutality to dissidents the original guard fought against Roman Occupation. from then on the guard would be tasked with not only protecting the king but securing the country from enemy attacks. Guard members had battle powers ranging from 45,000 to 120,000.Because the guard was so widely feared none attempted to attack the Laurentian Kingdom which entered a brief period of prosperity until Dominus's death. Under William Dominus From Age 523 until 850 the guard was stationed in the Laurentian Capital of Lybinsk. The original guard was dismissed in Age 800 in order to bring in the new, more promising recruits. These new members were relatively new in their jobs. They were on the job for two years when Rico and Dakataka clashed. The duo destroyed all three laurentian shields as they ransacked the capital. Amidst the chaos the guard who had failed to properly secure the king were fighting Rico. Sam Sutakira was able to storm the palace because of the lack of guards. The king although put up a good fight against Dakataka was no match for the newly trained Sam. Sam quickly overwhelmed the king. Sam had thrown the king into a river where he was to eventually to be recovered by his son Eric. Once the guard killed Rico and noticed their error it was too late. Eric order the guard to be relocated to the colonies as their incompetence almost killed his father. New Guard members are Rebecca (Team Leader) Brittany Whitney Final Collapse When the guard returned to the militarized Limited Centralized Zone they find the capital building in ruins. Whitney raises the fallen flag as they wish to reclaim the kingdom's honor. Rebecca, Whitney and Brittany travel to the outskirts of Cobalt city as they attempt to seek out Samantha Karyotin. The trio discover a statue in the grassy fields of northern Trypticose. Upon further inspection they realize the statue is of Princess Yang who had been sealed in her great battle against Jupiter Prime. Brittany knocked over the statue of Princess Yang as it shatters into a million pieces. The statue reanimates itself and the Princess resurfaces completely unhindered by the passage of time. The Guard is kept under the temporary control of Princess Yang as she orders the guard to attack the newly arrived Vegetamus. Vegetamus takes on each guard member one by one as he overwhelms and kills them all. The guard is then formally disbanded by ex Prince Eric who is in exile.